Lucy, dead or not?
by nega saiyan
Summary: Lucy has supposedly died on a S-class mission and everyone was upset, but returned to normal after awhile. It has been 1 year since her death and now a girl has come to join Fairy Tail and looks exactly like Lucy, but acts totally opposite. Is it really a different person or is it Lucy?
1. Goodbye Lucy

Chapter 1 Goodbye, Lucy

It has been 1 month since the Fantasia parade and everyone was happy. It is just a regular day in Fairy Tail and everyone was doing there usual stuff. Gray was stripping, Natsu was getting into fights with Gajeel and Gray, Erza was breaking up the fights, Juvia was drooling over Gray, and Lucy was watching them with a smile. She decided that it's time to pick out a new job request for the team. She went over the request board to see what jobs there were, but before she could Makarov walked over to her.

"Hello Lucy, what are you up to?" asked Makarov.

"I was just about to pick out a job for my team." Lucy answered.

"Then why don't you go up to the second floor." Makarov said with a smirk.

"You mean an S-class quest?!" Lucy asked surprised.

"I've seen how much you and your team have progressed, so I think it's time for you to take tougher jobs that pays more." said Makarov. Then Lucy bent down and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much Master!" said Lucy as she was hugging him. She let go and ran up to the second floor to see what jobs her team could do. Then she saw a perfect job.

**Demons in forest cave**

**West of Era**

**1,000,000 Jewel**

"I'm sure we can handle a few demons." said Lucy. She ripped the job off the board and went back down stairs to she the team, but she first had to show the master who was sitting at the bar.

"Ah, excellent choice Lucy." said Makarov. She smiled at him and went over to where Natsu and the others were sitting.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy!" Lucy said as she ran over to them.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" asked Gray.

"I got us a new S-class job." said Lucy placing the piece of paper on the table.

"An S-class mission!? How?" asked Natsu.

"Master told me that our team is ready for the major jobs." Lucy answered with a smirk.

"At least this time we got permission." said Erza sarcastically. They all started to laugh.

"Well, we should all get ready to go." said Gray. Everyone agreed that they would leave the next morning and as usual Natsu and Happy fell asleep at Lucy's place. When Lucy woke up, Natsu was lying on top of Lucy. Lucy just knocked him off of her onto the floor still asleep. Natsu then woke up.

"Morning Lucy." said Natsu still on the floor and then Happy woke up as well.

"Morning. Ok you two, it's time to get ready for the mission." said Lucy. They both agreed and left through the window and Lucy cleaned up and took a quick bath and put the outfit that she met Natsu in and went to the guild where her friends were waiting in front of the guild. They left as soon as Lucy arrived. When they were on the train Natsu got motion sick and then fell asleep and put his head on Lucy's lap. When they arrived, Lucy woke up Natsu and left for the forest.

"Natsu, are sure this is the way to go?" asked Erza.

"Yes I'm sure. I can smell them already." said Natsu. After a few minutes, they reached the cave where the demons are at and the cave was huge.

"This must be the cave." said Gray.

"Gray, you're clothes." Lucy said. Gray looked down and some how stripped again.

"How does this keep happening!?" said Gray. Then they heard a loud roar come out of out of the cave.

"What was that?!" said Happy covering his ears. All of a sudden, 3 giant demons appeared out of the cave.

"Those must be the demons!" Lucy said as she pulled out her whip.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" said Natsu as his fists became covered in flames. They started attacking the demon, but the demons fought back. There skin was like armor and they were really powerful. They all managed to take down 2 the demons, but Erza, Natsu and the others were badly injured and Lucy was the only one who could stand and there was still 1 demon left that was injured.

"G-guys...are you ok?" asked Lucy who could barely stand was in between the demon and her friends.

"We-we're fine...Lucy. J-just focus...on the demon." said Natsu lying on the ground.

"Right." said Lucy. She ran towards the demon and jumped into the air as she struck it with her whip. As she landed on the ground, the demon rose up and grabbed Lucy.

"AGH!" Lucy yelled in pain.

"Lucy!" yelled everyone. They finally gained the strength to stand. The demon started to walk quickly through the woods with Lucy in his hand. The others started go after the demon.

"Natsu! Help!" yelled Lucy with her arms dangling out of the demon's grasp.

"Hang on Lucy! We're coming!" Yelled Natsu not to far behind. They soon exited the woods and appeared on a rocky cliff side.

"Put her down, now!" yelled Gray after they all stopped. Then the demon picked up a large boulder and through it at them. The attack through them all back against the trees. Lucy couldn't just watch her friends get hurt, so she got an idea, but she knew what the cost maybe. She took out her whip and pulled her arm back. Everyone noticed and looked at Lucy with a worried look on their faces. Then Lucy gave them a sad smile and had tears in her eyes.

_"I'll be back guys." _Lucy thought to herself. Then she struck the edge of the cliff in front of where the demon was standing which weakened the edge of it then the edge gave way which made the demon start to fall and let go of Lucy while in mid fall.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled. He got up and ran to the edge and looked down and saw Lucy smiling and shedding tears as she and demon disappeared.

"Lucy..." Natsu said quietly.

"LUCYYYYY!" Natsu yelled into the sky as he fell to his knees crying because he knew what had happened and so did everyone else. Lucy was dead.


	2. Readjusting

Chapter 2 Readjusting

Natsu and the others were all still in shock at what happened. Erza, Gray, and Happy were all crying, but not as much as Natsu. He was still on the edge of the cliff crying and yelling.

"LUCY! ANSWER ME! PLEASE! LUCY!" Natsu yell down the edge still on his knees crying. No answer. Erza finally got up and walked over to Natsu, placing a hand on his shoulder and then kneeled down next to him.

"Natsu, we should go home and tell master what happened." Erza said quietly. Natsu turned his head and saw Erza crying even out of her artificial eye.

"A-alright." Natsu said wiping the tears from his eyes.

They all went back to the train station and didn't say a word the whole way, Natsu even ignored his motion sickness and just cried silently. A hour later, they reached Magnolia and made their way to the guild. They all stopped crying before they arrived and just had upset look on their faces. When they arrived everyone greeted them.

"Hi guys, how did the mission go?" asked Mira. Natsu and the others didn't answer her. They just walked past everyone and sat down at a table and hid their faces under their hair. Finally, someone noticed the problem.

"Hey, where's Lucy? Did she go home?" Levy asked. Everyone noticed Lucy was gone as well. After hearing that, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy started to cry silently again, trying to hide their tears.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" asked Makarov. Natsu finally tried to tell them all what happened.

"L-Lucy...she..." Natsu started to say, but started to cry even harder. The entire guild realized what they were upset about after that quickly and got looks of terror and shock on their faces.

"N-no...you mean...she..." everyone in Fairy Tail said quietly. Everyone started to cry quietly, even Makarov.

"Natsu...can you tell us what happened?" Makarov asked.

"She...she fell of a cliff...trying to help us." Gray said trying not cry even harder. The entire guild started to cry even harder.

"Master, is there anything we can do?" asked Erza.

"No. If she fell from a cliff that high up and all banged up, she couldn't have survived." Makarov said crying more.

Even Juvia had small tears in their eyes at that point and Gajeel had an upset look in his face. After a week, they all attended Lucy's funeral. It was raining during the funeral. The tomb stone read:

**Here lies Lucy Heartfillia**

**Strong celestial wizard**

**Member of Fairy Tail**

**Beloved friend and member**

"Lucy was a beautiful young girl who had as much heart as us all. She was courageous, strong, and brave. She had a hard life, but she always had a smile on her face. We will always remember her as a member of the guild and an incredible friend." said Makarov in front of the grave at the funeral.

"Does any one else have something else to say?" asked Makarov after he finished talking with tears in his eyes. Erza came forward.

"Lucy, you were one of the strongest members in Fairy Tail. No matter what happened, you cared more about us than yourself." Erza said crying with everyone else.

Everyone at the funeral was shedding tears, but not as much as Natsu, but no one noticed him crying. Gajeel was holding Levy close as she was crying from the loss of her friend. After everyone left, Natsu stood there in front of Lucy's grave by himself. He was crying even harder now that no one else was around.

"Lucy...I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you. I'll come to talk to you every day, ok? I'll never forget you." Natsu said through his tears.

After that day, Natsu visited Lucy's grave everyday to talk to her. No one was the same for awhile. The only thing any one did was sit in the guild with upset expressions on their faces and barely any one took a job. After a year every thing went back to normal and more people were taking more jobs and Natsu was still visiting Lucy's grave. He's seen her tomb stone so many times, he memorized it perfectly.

"Hey Lucy. Guess what, everyone's back to their old selves. Grays losing his clothes, and Erza is still scary. People are smiling again too. But, don't worry we all still miss you a lot." said Natsu sitting in front of her grave. Then, he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you from Fairy Tail?" asked a voice from behind him. From the sound of it, it was a girl.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Natsu as he was turning his head. His then widen in shock as he looked at the person.

"L-Lucy..." Natsu said quietly looking up at her still on his knees.

"Who?" the girl asked.


	3. Luna Obi

Chapter 3 Luna Obi

Natsu was still on his knees in shock after seeing the person that looked exactly like Lucy. She had brown eyes and her blonde hair was in a pony tail and had bangs in her eyes. She was wearing a long red leather sleeveless shirt with black leggings and red boots. She also had black fingerless gloves and had a back pack on. Silence fell between those two for a few minutes. Finally, Natsu stood up and stared at her.

"Lucy..." Natsu said quietly with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"What are you staring at?" she asked putting a hand on her hip.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted as he started to run towards her. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her and started to hug her. It confused and surprised her. After a few moments, she pushed him away hard enough to make him fall on the ground.

"What was that about?" she asked in a stern tone as she crossed her arms.

"What's up with you Lucy?" Natsu asked still on the ground. As he was getting up she started to explain.

"My name isn't Lucy. My name is Luna. Luna Obi." she said. Natsu was even more shocked at that point.

"You mean...you're not..." Natsu started to say.

"Hey, what's your name?" Luna asked.

"It's Natsu." he answered

"Well Natsu, the reason I came was to join Fairy Tail. So, can you tell me where it is?" Luna asked.

"I-it's the that tall building at the edge of town." Natsu said pointing to the guild barely in view.

"Thanks." Luna said. She started to walk off to the guild, but Natsu started to follow her. She continued walking, but after awhile she turned her head to ask him something.

"Why are you still following me?" Luna asked as she was still walking.

"Well...I'm on my way to the guild anyway." Natsu said, even though he was lying. She accepted his answer and then she stopped walking and turned around towards Natsu.

"Then why don't you lead the way. You know the way better than I do. " Luna said.

"R-right." Natsu answered. Natsu started to walk in front of her all the way to the guild. After a few minutes, they reached the guild and Natsu opened up the guild door.

"I'm back." Natsu said to the entire guild.

"Welcome back Natsu." said Makarov who appeared in front of him. Then Makarov noticed someone behind him.

"Natsu, who's that behind you?" Makarov asked. Everyone noticed someone behind him as well. Natsu moved aside to let everyone see who it was. Their eyes all widen in shock.

"LUCY?!" the entire guild said.

_"How many times is this gonna happen?" _Luna thought to herself as she did a sweat drop anime style. Makarov walked towards Luna and looked at her closely.

"You are not Lucy, are you?" Makarov asked.

"No. My name Luna Obi." Luna answered. The guild calmed down after hearing that, but they all still had a confused look on their faces.

"So, why have you come here?" asked Makarov.

"I would like to join Fairy Tail." Luna answered.

"Very well." answered Makarov. Everyone was surprised that he accepted het so easily. Especially Natsu.

"Wait! Really?! You're letting her into the guild so easily?" asked Natsu. Makarov led Luna to a bench and he stood up on the table next to it.

"First we'll get to know her. So Luna, where are you from?" Makarov asked. Luna just crossed her arms while sitting.

"That's just it, I don't know. One day I woke up in a village and they gave me a name and let me stay with them until I could figure things out. The villagers said they found me on the ground just barely alive, but I am able to use magic. I've heard a lot about this guild called Fairy Tail, so I thought I should try to join." Luna said. That made everyone get some ideas.

"You mean like memory loss?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know, but maybe." Luna answered.

"Well, now that that's settled, you can officially become a member." said Makarov.

"Right." said Luna. Mirajane appeared next to Luna after that.

"So Luna, where do you want your guild mark and what color will it be?" Mira asked.

"On my right hand and pink." Luna said. Mira got the stamp with Fairy Tail's mark on it and stamped her right hand. It was pink like Luna asked.

"Heh. That's funny, we had a friend who had the exact same mark as you and in the exact same place and color." said Mira who seemed like she was about to cry, so was everyone else.

"What happened to her?" Luna asked.

"She died. Over a year ago." Mira answered with tears in her eyes.

"Oh. It must have been hard. I'm sorry." Luna said.

"It's ok. We're all happy now." Mira said smiling again.


	4. The Newest Member

Chapter 4 The newest member

After Luna got her guild mark and officially became a member, Erza walked over to her.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Erza Scarlet. " Erza said putting her hand in front of Luna. Luna shook her hand.

"Hey. I've heard of you. People call you the fairy queen." Luna said as she shook Erza's hand. After she met Erza, Gray showed up behind her.

"What's up, my name is Gray." he said. Luna just looked down and had a blank expression on her face. She didn't speak until after a few moments.

"Your clothes?" Luna said pointing to Gray's boxers but looking at his face. Gray looked down to see he has stripped again.

"What the heck!?" Gray said.

"Is he always like this?" Luna asked Erza.

"Usually, yes." Erza answered. Luna felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around to see Levy and her team.

"Hi, my name's Levy and this Jet and Droy." Levy said pointing to the two behind her.

"Hey." Luna said.

"So, what kind of magic do you use?" Levy asked.

"That's right, you haven't told us yet." Natsu said still standing next to her.

"I'm a celestial wizard, ok?" Luna said with attitude towards Natsu.

"What kind of spirits do you have?" Erza asked. Luna took off her back pack and set down on a table as she looked through it.

"I only have 4 zodiac keys. The towns people said they found them around somewhere in the forest." Luna said as she took out the keys.

"The keys are Virgo, Cancer, Leo, and Aquarius." Luna said showing the keys. Everyone's eyes widen in shock from seeing those keys.

_"Those are Lucy's keys..." _Natsu thought to himself.

"Do you think...you can summon Leo?" Gray asked. Luna just rolled her eyes.

"Sure." Luna answered.

**"OPEN GATE OF THE LION: LEO!" **Luna said as her voice echoed through the guild. A bright light appeared and a few moments later, Leo was standing there.

"Hey, it's been awhile." Leo said to Luna.

"LOKI!" the entire guild said.

"Guys! It's been awhile, what's up?" Loki said walking over to Natsu and the others.

"Just the usual around. How have you been?" Wendy asked. Leo felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Luna.

"Leo, how do you know these guys and why do they call you Loki?" Luna asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, you see I used to be part of this guild and my name was Loki." Leo said.

"Loki, how did Luna get a hold of Lucy's keys?" Natsu asked. Leo got a depressed look on his face.

"I guess when Lucy died, she must have lost her keys." Leo said. The entire guild went silent for a few moments until Luna broke the silence.

"So, this Lucy girl used to be a celestial wizard and she used to have the keys I have?" Luna asked.

"Pretty much." Leo answered. Luna just sat down putting hand in her head like she had a head ache.

"First, people say I look like Lucy and now people say I have some of the same keys she had." Luna said.

"But one thing's for sure, you don't act like her." Natsu said over his shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Luna said as she hit Natsu on the head.

"OW! What'd you do that for?!" Natsu yelled.

"You know why, you pink haired punk!" Luna yelled.

"Blonde copy cat!" Natsu yelled back. The two of them eventually started to fight.

"Fire for brains!"

"Leather lover!"

Everyone in the guild just sweat dropped at the two of them fighting while some of them just tried to keep their distance if things turned ugly and fst started to fly.

"I have a feeling she'll fit in just fine in Fairy Tail." Leo said before leaving.


	5. The Guild

Chapter 5 Getting to know the guild

After Luna and Natsu stopped fighting, it was late, so she left to go and find herself a home. Luna continued to walk through Magnolia until she found an empty apartment. Actually, it was Lucy's old home. She bought the place and started to unpack her stuff. She put her clothes in a closet and went to go take a quick bath. When she dried off, she put on her pjs which were light blue pants and a white tank top. As she sat down on the bed, she had weird look on her face.

"It's weird. I somehow feel like I've been here before." Luna said to herself. She just ignored the feeling and went to bed and fell a sleep quickly.

The morning came quickly and when the sun light hit her face, Luna woke up. She stretched out her arms and got out of bed and did her hair. She put in her usual pony tail and got dressed. She put on a red t-shirt and white sweat pants and her usual shoes and gloves. She grabbed her back pack and put her keys inside of it and made her way to the guild. When she reached the guild and opened the doors, a table came flying at her. She quickly ducked to make sure it didn't hit her.

"Alright! Who's the dumb ass who tried to hit with a table!?" Luna said threw out the guild and making a fist. Erza appeared next to her quickly.

"Sorry Luna. Natsu and Gray are just doing their regular fights." Erza said pointing to Natsu and Gray yelling at each other.

"Fire Breather!" Gray shouted.

"Stripping Freak!" Natsu yelled back. Erza walked over to them and quickly hit both off them on top of the head. Hard.

"Now, no more fighting!" Erza demanded standing above them.

"A-aye." they both said on the floor, slightly unconscious. Luna gave a small smile, and then felt a small tug on her shirt. When she looked down, it was Wendy.

"Hi! I didn't introduce myself yesterday. My name's Wendy. And this Charla." Wendy said pointing to her cat.

"Hello." Charla said in her usual tone. Luna patted Wendy's head.

"Nice to meet ya, squirt." Luna said. She quickly walked off to the bar. She got a root beer and sat down next to a certain brunette with a barrel.

"Hey, you're the new bee, right? I'm Cana." she said putting her hand out and putting down her barrel. Luna shook her hand as she was introducing herself.

"Hi. I'm Luna. So, is there anyone else I need to meet?" Luna asked pointing to the entire guild.

"Yeah. There's Warren who can use telepathy." Cana said.

"You mean the guy with the weird hair cut?" Luna said sarcastically.

"Haha! Good one." Cana said softly punching Luna's shoulder. Luna smiled.

"Also, there's Nab who usually never takes a job." Cana said pointing to him standing in front of the request board. Luna and Cana both laughed.

"Ok. And who's metal face?" Luna asked looking towards the man who was next to Levy.

"That's Gajeel. He's a dragon slayer like Wendy and Natsu." Cana answered.

"Alright." Luna answered.

"You'll meet everyone else soon enough." Cana said as she started to drink from the barrel. Luna just smiled and then felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw Mirajane standing there.

"Hi. I never got to introduce myself. My name's Mirajane." she said with a wide smile.

"Hey." Luna said.

"And over there is my brother, Elfman." Mira said pointing to her brother who was boasting about being a man, as usual.

"It's like looking in a mirror." Luna said sarcastically.

"Haha. You really are funny Luna." Mira said as she walked off to serve other people. As she was drinking her root beer, a blue cat sat down on top of the bar next to her.

"Who are you?" Luna asked, slamming her mug down.

"I'm Happy." he said.

"Oh. I know you, you're that cat that was with flame for brains." Luna said.

"Aye!" Happy said as he stood up with a big smile.

"So, what do you want?" asked Luna.

"I just wanted to come say hi." Happy answered, still smiling. Suddenly, a familiar voice rang threw out the guild.

"Hey Happy, why'd you run off?!" Natsu said as he quickly walked over to the bar.

"Sorry Natsu, I just wanted to meet Luna." Happy said.

"Haha! What's wrong Pinky? Can't keep track off your cat?" Luna asked in a mocking tone.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled as a vein popped out of his head.

"Ahh. What? Did I make the little baby angry?" Luna asked as she stood up to be face to face with Natsu.

"Why you!..." Natsu said angrily.

"Well? Are gonna do something about?" Luna asked. Natsu just got angrier and angrier until he finally spoke up.

"We fight! Me and you! Tomorrow! In the guild!" Natsu yelled which caught everyone's attention. Luna gave him a smirk.

"Alright then. I'll meet you here tomorrow. I'll see you then." Luna said as she was walking out of the guild. Natsu gritted his teeth as she was leaving.

"Natsu, try to keep your anger under control. Especially during the fight." Erza said standing behind Natsu.

"I know that." Natsu answered.


	6. Luna vs Natsu

Chapter 6 Luna vs. Natsu

Luna is on her way after Natsu challenged her to fight.

"He sure is a tenacious one huh?" Luna asked herself as she entered her home. As she sat down on her bed, Loki appeared.

"Hey Leo. What's up?" Luna asked.

"Well, I heard you were challenged by Natsu." Leo said.

"Yeah. I'll show that punk." Luna said with a smirk. Leo just got a worried look on his face.

"Are sure you'll be able to win?" Leo asked.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Luna said with a smirk.

"Haha. Well, good luck." Leo said before he disappeared. Luna got disturbed, but happy look on her face after Leo left.

_"I don't know why, but...I feel comfortable talking to him, and being part of this guild." _Luna thought to her self as she looked at her guild mark.

"I'll show them how strong I can be." Luna said with a determined look on her face and then went to sleep.

* * *

**(TIME SKIP...NEXT DAY)**

Natsu is standing in the middle of the guild tapping his foot with his arms crossed and had an impatient look on his face.

"What's taking her so long to get here?!" Natsu asked out loud.

"What? Are you in that much of a hurry to get your ass kicked, Natsu?" Gray asked in a mocking tone.

"What?! Why you!" Natsu said ready to attack Gray, but Happy flew onto Natsu's shoulder before he could.

"Hold on Natsu. Save your strength for the fight." Happy said trying to calm down Natsu.

After Happy calmed him down, suddenly, the doors flung open and there stood Luna. She was wearing black ripped jeans and was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and had her hair in her usual pony tail.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Salamander. Are you ready to go?" Luna asked with a smirk as she walked towards Natsu. Natsu just got a smirk as well.

"I'm just glad you didn't chicken out." Natsu answered. Happy had flown away at that point. Luna stopped walked only a few feet in front of Natsu.

"Big words coming from a pipsqueak." Luna said. Natsu then had a visible vain sticking out of his head.

"Come on. I'll give you the first move." said Luna. After hearing that, Natsu knew that the fight had begun. He then launched himself at Luna.

**"FIRE DRAGON: TALON!" **Natsu said as he tried to kick Luna. Just before he made contact with her head, Luna caught his ankle and the fire was diminished.

"What the?!" Natsu asked in shock.

"Come on Pinky, you have to do better than that!" Luna said as she threw Natsu against a table.

Natsu easily got back up and saw Luna running towards him. Before he could do anything, Luna punched his cheek and sent him flying right into the bar. Everyone was watching them on the same floor, but keeping their distance.

"Get up Punk. I know you're not out yet." Luna said standing in a battle stance. Natsu quickly stood up, which surprised her. Natsu had complete anger on his face.

**"FIRE DRAGON: ROAR!" **Natsu yelled.

Fire came swirling at Luna and she wasn't fast enough to dodge it and she ended up being engulfed in flames. After the fire disappeared, Luna was kneeling on one knee with hair covering her face and out of a pony tail. Her clothes were covered in holed created by the flames and she was holding her left arm which had a bad burn mark on it.

"Here I come!" Natsu yelled running towards Luna. When he was closer to her, he jumped into the air and was preparing another attack.

"Time to end this!" Natsu declared as he was coming down from the air.

**"FIRE DRAGON: IRON F-" **Natsu's attack came to a complete stop after he landed on the ground with his fist only inches away from her face which has snapped up.

Natsu eyes are wide open in shock from seeing Luna now. With her hair let down and in her face, she looked just like Lucy. She had determination in her eye just like Lucy as well. Natsu had memories flying into his mind, but his fist that was covered in flames still inches from her face.

"Well? Go ahead. Do it." Luna said looking up at Natsu as she gritted her teeth and still held her arm.

Everyone in the guild were watching and still wondering what will happen next. Suddenly, the flames around Natsu's fist had vanished and his hair was in his eyes and he moved his fist away from Luna's face. Luna had a confused look on her face.

"What's the matter, now?" Luna asked after she slowly stood up. Natsu quickly turned her back to her after she asked the question.

"I...I can't fight you. You look...to much...like her." Natsu said with his hair still in his face.

Luna's eyes widen in shock. She looked at all of the people in the guild and they all had a sad expressions on their faces and some people like Levy and Happy had tears in their eyes.

_"You mean...I've caused all of this...from just coming her?" _Luna thought to herself.

Luna took her hand off her arm and slowly walked towards Natsu who still had his back turned and put her arms around his waist. Natsu's eyes widen in shock and turned back to see her hugging him and she said something quietly.

"I...I'm sorry Natsu." Luna said so quietly that only the dragon slayers could hear.

After that, she took her hands off of Natsu and ran out of the guild to her house. Natsu just stood there still shocked from the hug and was watching Luna run to her home.

"Luna?" Natsu asked himself.


	7. Realization

Chapter 7 Realization

Luna is now running back to her home after her fight with Natsu. She still had the burn mark on her arm, but it was raining so the water helped ease the pain. She passed man people who asked she was ok, but she continued to run. When she reached her house, she quickly slammed the door behind her and leaned up against it breathing heavily.

_"What's wrong with me? Why do I have the weird feeling?" _Luna thought as she clenched her fist over her chest.

She walked over to her dresser where she had hung a mirror on top of it. When she reached her dresser, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was covered in sweat, her clothes were covered in burnt holes and her hair was still down as she breathed heavily.

"Is this how this Lucy girl looked like?" Luna asked herself.

She placed a hands on the sides of her head and started to walk backwards slumping over until she finally hit the wall and slid down until she was sitting down.

"What's happening to me?!" said Luna out loud. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared and quickly faded. After it did, Leo was standing there.

"Leo." said Luna snapping her head up and removing her hands.

"You know, it doesn't look good when lovely ladies like you are having a panic attack." Leo said putting his hand out. Luna took his hand and Leo pulled her up off of the ground and lead her to her bed.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Leo as he sat down next to her.

"I don't know what's going on, to be honest." Luna answered. Leo then got the same look as Luna.

"It's about Lucy isn't?" said Leo. Luna just nodded her head.

"It'll be fine. When Lucy fell off of the cliff and...left us, I thought it was all over for me and my friends. But, then you came along." Leo said.

"But I thought you told me that she had more keys than I do." Luna said.

"She did. I have no idea what happened to the others. I just hope their ok." said Leo. Luna finally stood up and she was back to herself.

"Then why don't we go see." Luna said.

"What?" asked Leo.

"Well, it's obvious that not to many people would go to that spot knowing someone died there, so maybe the other keys are there." said Luna. Leo then stood up as well.

"You'd really do that?" said Leo in shock.

"Of course. Anything to get off of all this Lucy business. Now hurry up and go home, I have to get ready to go." Luna said.

Leo disappeared and Luna changed into the outfit she had on yesterday, grabbed her backpack with the keys inside and re-did her hair and made her way to the train station. It was still raining, but she ignored it and took the first train to Era where Leo told her to go.

* * *

**(TIME SKIP...CLIFF SIDE)**

Luna reached Era after a few hours and made her way to the bottom of the cliff. When she finally reached the spot that Leo told her about, Leo appeared.

"So this is the place where she kicked the bucket?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." Leo answered.

"Maybe you should head back. Ok?" Luna said.

Leo then disappeared and Luna started to look around for the keys. On the train ride, Leo told her the names of the keys and what they looked like. She was able to find Taurus, Lyra, Nicola, Aries and the rest. All she needed to find was Horlogium and she could go home.

"Come on. Where is that damned clock key?" Luna said frustrated. Finally, she saw a reflective surface near the cliff itself.

"Finally." said Luna.

After she walked over to the key and after she pick it up, she stopped and looked around where the key was laying. All around it, there was blood on the grass. Finally, she remembered something.

"This...this is where...the villagers found me..." Luna said as she took a few steps back. Suddenly, images started to flash in her head.

"And...this is where..." Luna started to say. She then fell on to her butt and the images continued to flash in her head.

_"You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right? Then let's go!"_

_"We would never betray her like that! You'd have to kill us first!"_

**(A/N: If you have seen the first episode of Fairy Tail and the Phantom Lord saga, you should know who said these things. If not, the first one was Natsu and the second was Erza.)**

After seeing all of those images in her head, tears were starting to stream down her cheeks as she started to cry quietly and fell off of her face and created a small puddle were she was sitting. She then immediately went to her backpack and summoned Leo.

"You called." said Leo. To his surprise Luna just jumped onto him.

"LOKI!" she yelled. They both hit the ground with Luna on top of Leo which made her hair come out of her pony tail.

"Ow! What the heck Luna!?" said Leo. But, then he saw the tears and wide smile on her face.

"My name isn't Luna. It's Lucy." she said quietly.


	8. Welcome Home

Chapter 8 Welcome home

It was the next day and the sky was clear. Everyone cleaned up the guild after the fight between Luna and Natsu, but no one has seen Luna since. They all think she's just resting. Team Natsu, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Wendy are now standing inside of the guild right in front of the opened doors.

"So how long do you think this job will take?" Wendy asked.

"It may take at least two days at the most." said Erza.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" said Natsu. It's been over a month since their last mission.

"Remember Natsu. When we get back, you apologize to Luna. Got it?" Erza said in a threatening tone.

"Yeah. Yeah." said Natsu. They all stood there talking in the guild until they heard a familiar voice.

"NATSU! ERZA! GRAY! WENDY!" someone yelled.

They all looked out of the doors because the voice came from outside. Everyone in the guild looked at the door as well. When the person who yelled there names reached the doorway, everyone's eyes widen.

"N-no way..." everyone said.

It was a girl who was wearing a similar outfit to someone they knew and she had her hair in a side pony tail and was blonde. After seeing all of those features, everyone immediately figured out who it was. Natsu was the first to approach the blonde.

"Lucy?..." said Natsu. She just nodded with tears in her eyes and then ran towards him.

"Natsu!" Lucy said.

She jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug and Natsu hugged her back and began to spin around. When they stopped, Natsu had face over Lucy's shoulder and was silently crying.

"I-I thought you were dead." Natsu said quietly. Lucy put her hand on the back of Natsu's head.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry." said Lucy. When she tried to separate herself from Natsu, he just tightened his hug.

"Why? Why did you pretend to be Luna?" Natsu asked. After asking that Natsu separated himself from Lucy and just stared at her with small tears in his eyes. She looked at everyone who had glad smiles and tears in their eyes. She decided to answer.

"I guess I lost my memory when I fell. But, when I went back to that place, I regained my memory and came straight back to Fairy Tail." said Lucy. She started to have tears stream down her face, but she had a smile on her face.

"In the end...I'm just glad to be home." said Lucy.

Everyone in the guild all gathered around Lucy and gave her a big hug. When everyone moved away, Makarov was standing there in front of Lucy with a wide smile.

"Master." said Lucy.

"Welcome back my child. I am glad that you came home safely. Now we will celebrate your safe return!" Makarov said to the entire guild.

Everyone began to cheer. Lucy then was crying some more and fell to her knees with her hands over her face and Natsu kneeling next to her. Lucy then looked up at Natsu after he helped her up.

"I'm glad your home Lucy." said Natsu. Everyone in the entire guild agreed with Natsu

"I'm home." said Lucy.

After that, the guild all partied for at least two months and of course, everyone went back to their old habits. Gray was stripping, Natsu was breaking things, Cana was drinking and Lucy was watching her friends like nothing ever happened.

**(A/N: Sorry if it is short, but it's the final chapter of the story. Don't want it to drag on.)**


End file.
